Memoria, Arte y un Nombre
by MemoriesOfRhapsody
Summary: Garry bendijo un poco los "Ataques de arte" que le daban gracias a sus sueños con aquella galería, con aquella gran rosa…y con aquella pequeña, aquella niña que esperaba que no fuera solo un cuadro, sino también un sueño hecho realidad. (Mi primer Fanfic de Ib, una oportunidad por favor)


_****_Buenas mis queridos amigos de FF-punto-NET.

Hoy vengo con un pequeño Fanfic de **Ib** que tenía tiempo de estarlo pensando, no es la gran cosa, pero me gusto como quedó. Aceptó TODO tipo de comentarios y criticas.

**Nota:** Este Fic esta situado después del segundo ending de **Ib:** **Memory's Crannies**, en donde Garry no recuerda lo sucedido en la galería de Arte y por ende, a Ib.

**Disclaimer:** Ib, evidentemente no me pertenece, todo lo relacionado con el pertenece a sus respectivos autores y solo hago esto por diversión.

* * *

_**Memory, Art and a Name.**_

_**Ib Fanfic.**_

_**Por: MemoriesOfRhapsody.**_

* * *

**Dos años después de la visita a la galería de Arte de "Weiss Guertena".**

El despertador suena…

Y aun cuando estira su mano todo lo que puede desde su cama hacia aquella mesa de noche en donde está el mismo para tratar de apagarlo, el esfuerzo de por si termina de despertarlo. Mira la hora: siete y treinta de la mañana.

_"Ah Rayos!"_

Sin más opciones de poder seguir durmiendo, despega su cuerpo de entre las sabanas y se levanta de la cómoda cama doble que desde hace un par de años comparte con su pareja. Esta sigue dormida, al parecer aún tiene el sueño más pesado que él.

Ríe con solo verla y decide mejor irse a lavarse la cara y beber la primera taza de café del día para poder despejar el cansancio. Ya de por si estaba acostumbrado a despertarse temprano, pero aun así, el sueño no podía ser tan desgraciado con el para desaparecerle un domingo por la mañana.

…Que mala suerte la suya…

Y luego del café de la mañana se mantuvo unos minutos viendo el paisaje que le podía dar el balcón de su departamento, mientras fumaba su primer cigarrillo del día que, por más que hubiera querido dejarlo…extrañamente volvían a él.

Mientras se deleitaba con la suave brisa del viento haciéndole inhalar el olor a nicotina pensó… ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a tener esos sueños tan extraños? Los que eran los mismos causantes de que fuera tan madrugador….hasta donde sabía, todo empezó hace dos años. Cuando por causalidades de la vida (y antes de conocer a su actual pareja) hizo una parada a una galería de arte que pareció atraer su vista desde un comienzo.

_**"Weiss Guertena"**_ Decían que se llamaba el autor.

Poco conocido a su parecer (y era extraño, puesto que el queriendo ser pintor se leyó prácticamente todas las biografías de todos los pintores y artistas famosos y era la primera vez que escuchaba de él), entró por simple curiosidad y admiró muchas de las obras que este artista tenía para ofrecer.

…Pero poco recuerda de aquellas pinturas y esculturas, por alguna razón todo era borroso o confuso cuando trataba de recordar la forma o el aspecto que tenían.

La que más recuerda es una de una enorme rosa roja, siendo también la que más veía en sus sueños… Una rosa roja con varios pétalos que caían poco a poco a su alrededor. También, recuerda que, en medio de sus sueños…Podía ver a una niña.

Una niña de traje rojo…

Cabello castaño…

Y una hermosa _**rosa roja**_ en su mano…

* * *

_**Click!**_

Parpadeó por un segundo y dejó de pensar en las pinturas, en las esculturas que no recordaba y el porqué de sus sueños, ahora solo su mente estaba clavada en la imagen de la pequeña niña cuyo nombre no podía recordar.

Y justo allí, lo sintió, una pequeña descarga que recorrió por completo su cuerpo y le impulso a entrar nuevamente a su hogar, tomar lienzo en blanco, lápiz, pincel y oleos para comenzar a trabajar.

Reconocía ese sentimiento, su pareja le comentaba que cuando era niña había un programa de televisión que le puso nombre a esos momentos de inspiración inesperada.

Los llamaban **"Ataques de Arte"**.

Continuó dibujando y pintando hasta que se hizo casi medio día. El boceto a lápiz le fue demasiado fácil, parecía sabérselo de memoria por completo y terminó por acabarse más de 3 tubos de pintura roja. Cuando está terminando los retoques finales un par de pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se asomó a ver quién era, sonrió y entonces siguió pintando.

-Garry?- la voz femenina resonó en casi toda la sala, se acercó al chico y le abrazó por detrás. -¿Desde hace cuánto estas pintando?-

-Desde esta mañana…- Respondió. Dejando los pinceles llenos de pintura a un lado cuando acabó. -¿Te gusta?-

Y en efecto, le gustaba…un cuadro tan nuevo y hermoso era algo digno de admirar…En verdad el talento de Garry no tenía límites. En aquel lienzo antiguamente virgen, yacía ahora una hermosa niña de cabello castaño, camisa blanca y falda roja, con medias y zapatos casi iguales a su moda. Llevaba una amplia sonrisa y ambos ojos, igualmente rojizos, se notaban brillar de alegría. En medio del cuadro, se veía que la niña sujetaba una hermosa y bien cuidad rosa roja, muchas de estas rosas también rodeaban a la niña a manera de ser un marco para el cuadro.

-Es Hermoso…-Dijo la joven, dándole luego un beso en la mejilla a su chico.-¿Alguna vez te que dicho lo mucho que me encantan tus pinturas?-

-Ya bastantes veces. – El ríe, contemplando un poco más su cuadro recién terminado. –Si algún día tenemos una hija, me gustaría que fuera así…-

Espera…¿Ella había escuchado bien? **_¡¿Una Hija?!_**

Ella lo tomó de inmediato por el rostro y provocó que ambos se miraran, ella sorprendida por lo que había dicho, y el por la repentina reacción de la otra.

-Quien eres tú y que hiciste con el verdadero Garry?.-

-¿Qué?, ¿No te gusta la idea?.-

Luego de 5 segundos se silenció, Ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Mejor te preparo más café, haz de estar delirando…- Dicho esto ella fue hasta la cocina.

-Hablo en serio!- Grito Garry.

Un "Si Si, como sea!" se escuchó desde la cocina. Garry solo ríe y vuelve su vista hacia la pintura recién hecha, suspirando algo satisfecho, contento con el trabajo que había terminado. Pensando en que haría con ella de ahora en adelante, se había tomado su tiempo y esfuerzo para hacerla que sería un desperdicio venderla. "Supongo que a ella no le molestará que me la quede, le dirá de una y otra forma que si tengo ganas de un hijo Jaja!"

Acomodó un poco el cuadro con cuidado y luego de unos minutos tomó una pieza de carboncillo para firmarlo y ponerle un nombre. Luego de pensarlo un buen tiempo, tuvo otro **"Ataque de Arte"** y pensó en el nombre perfecto para la pintura. Justo en ese momento su novia llegaba con dos tazas de café y le pasó una…Se inclinó luego para ver el nombre.

-De donde sacaste ese nombre?- Pregunto ella con curiosidad, puesto que nunca lo había escuchado.

Garry tuvo que esperar un momento antes de responder. –Se me acaba de ocurrir.- Dicho esto se acercó y le besó para luego susurrarle. –Es el nombre que quiero que tenga nuestra hija…-

-No empieces!- El sonrojo en la mujer solo se hizo cada vez mayor.

Y en medio de bromas y planes para su futuro, Garry bendijo un poco los **"Ataques de arte"** que le daban gracias a sus sueños con aquella galería, con aquella gran rosa…y con aquella pequeña, aquella niña que esperaba que no fuera solo un cuadro, sino también un sueño hecho realidad.

El nombre de la Pintura era…

"_**Ib"**_

**Fin.**

* * *

Y Aquí acabó, ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Espero que si.

Y si, perdónenme si les molesta que le haya puesto una "Pareja estable y misteriosa" a Garry que no fuera Ib pero...hey! se supone que no la recuerda, ademas...el amor que se tienen ellos siempre me ha parecido un poco más fraternal. Y sentí que un poco de amor adulto a Garry no le vendría nada mal.

Me gusta también eso de la faceta de "Garry Pintor", quien sabe? quizás tengamos al próximo Weiss Guertena.

Espero que les haya gustado y como dije recibo todo tipo de criticas y comentarios (Vamos! el Botón de Review no muerde)

Y recuerden:_** "Compartan su imaginación e ideas con el mundo, por que el mundo les estará agradecido!"**_

_**Rhapsody.**_


End file.
